En la fiesta de Halloween
by YumiSebby
Summary: {Drabble SasuNaru/NaruSasu} "Y Sasuke cumpliría su promesa, porque Naruto apareció vestido de zorro. Y, por supuesto, ambos lo disfrutarían."


**{Drabble SasuNaru/NaruSasu}**

 **Lemmon (M)**

 **Romance, sobredosis de cursilería y amor, mucho amor.**

* * *

Mi respiración es agitada cuando sus manos empiezan a descender por mi pecho. Su tacto en mi piel caliente hace que arda. Yo me siento arder. Mi sangre hierbe dentro de mí. Pero no cambiaría ni un segundo de esto, aquí, ahora, con Sasuke encima de mi, besando mi cuello con mimo, mientras intenta transmitirme que todo irá bien, es maravilloso, mágico. Es la mejor manera de celebrar.

Afuera se escuchan ruidos, insignificante para nosotros, a decir verdad. Nuestros disfraces han caído lejos, seguramente esparcidos por toda la habitación de la segunda planta.

Nuestras respiraciones son pesadas, discontinuas, pero para mí, es la mejor música que jamás he llegado a escuchar.

-Te dije que no debías disfrazarte de zorro.- Susurró en mi oído para luego morder con dulzura el lóbulo de mi oreja.- Te advertí que si lo hacías, acabaría pasando esto.

-Me gusta jugar...- Tomé aire, y es que su beso me había tomado totalmente desprevenido.- con fuego.

-Puedes quemarte, _dobe_ , que tratándose de ti, no me extrañaría.- Mordí su labio con fuerza, frustrado de que incluso en _estas_ situaciones, él estuviese deseoso de fastidiarme, como siempre. Aunque así éramos nosotros, y la verdad es que no sería capaz de cambiarlo.

Cuando mordió mi cuello, yo solté una risa, algo más fuerte de lo que yo había pretendido.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Se alzó un poco, lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos, aunque su mirada, lujuriosa y brillante, se alternaba entre mis labios y mis ojos, seguramente dilatados por tal situación.

-Que... realmente te pega el disfraz de vampiro cuando haces eso.- Me lancé a sus labios, no queriendo dejar ese embriagante sabor que tanto me hacía depender de él.

Habíamos estado toda la noche en la fiesta que había dado Sakura, quien no había dejado de perseguirnos toda la semana hasta conseguir que nosotros aceptáramos ir. También había insistido en que ella nos ayudaría a elegir nuestros disfraces -cuando le dije al teme de Sasuke que me iba a disfrazar de zorro, se acercó a mí, me besó y me dijo que me llevaría a la cama en cuanto me viese-, a Sasuke uno de vampiro, porque decía que era un ser oscuro, tanto como él -se notaba que no lo conocía en la intimidad-, y a mi uno de zorro, por obvias razones.

Sasuke cumplió su palabra, y en cuanto todos se fueron perdiendo poco a poco a lo largo de la noche, no dudó ni un segundo en arrastrarme hasta una habitación y empezar a desvertirme. Me había intentado resistir, porque es sumamente vergonzoso el pensar que alguien pueda entrar y vernos de esta manera, pero cuando Sasuke se propone algo... no para hasta conseguirlo, y tampoco es que le costara mucho el convencerme de desistir en mi intento por quitármelo de encima.

Jadeé cuando su mano se introdujo en mis boxers color canela.

-Mierda.- Gemí en su oído, intentando acallar los vergonzosos sonidos que salían de mis labios. Yo hice lo mismo que él, y me tuve que relamer los labios y morderme fuertemente el interior de mi mejilla para no gritar de placer, cuando lo escuché gemir.

La habitación se llenó de más suspiros y ruidos suaves. La sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos era pura química con riesgo a estallar en algún momento. La electricidad que corría a través de nosotros, hacía que no nos pudiéramos separar, aunque tampoco estábamos tentados de intentarlo, al menos, no yo.

-Sasuke... por favor...- Mi voz salió entre cortada, suplicante y necesitada. Lo necesitaba a él. Ahora. De verdad.

Y no tuve que suplicar demasiado, porque, por suerte, siempre estaba dispuesto para mi. Me sonrojé por mis degenerados pensamientos.

Estocada tras estocada, cada vez que Sasuke me completaba, me sentía un paso más cerca del cielo, y sabía que él estaba a mi paso también. Siempre había dicho, en el sentido más dulce -si es que eso es posible- que haría de mi interior su hogar si pudiese, y que no saldría de allí nunca.

-Sa..- No podía terminar las palabras, el placer y el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón no me dejaban.

-Naruto... voy...- Y antes de poder terminar de hablar, ambos alcancemos nuestro punto máximo, cayendo rendidos, agotados, sudorosos y totalmente felices en la cama.

Tras un rato, cuando volvimos a ser nosotros, calmados y serenos, hablé:

-Debemos explicar por qué nos hemos ido.

-¿Crees que lo habrán notado, _dobe_?.- Su ceja alzada con prepotencia me hizo saber que acababa de decir una tontería, y es que aunque lo hayan notado, todos sabrían dónde y qué estamos/estábamos haciendo.

-Cállate, _teme_.- Fue lo último que dije, fingiendo frustración, para luego besarlo.

Yo riendo a carcajadas, y Sasuke con su típica sonrisa ladeada, salimos de la habitación donde Sasuke había cumplido su promesa. Y en todo lo que quedaba de noche, nuestras manos jamás se separaron.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal está?_


End file.
